


Bath Time (and other smutty one shots)

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut, one shots, seb mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: Robron smut! I thought I'd put my robron smut in one place. Each chapter can be read as a stand alone, it's not a multi chapter fic.Starting off with robron sharing a bath.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	Bath Time (and other smutty one shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to robandaaronsoulmates on tumblr, for prompting this little ficlet! If anyone has anymore smutty prompts, send them to my tumblr inbox!

Robert had arranged for Rebecca to have Seb for the whole weekend, and Vic was on babysitting duties with Annie. Sod him, it was his wedding anniversary with Aaron and for just a couple of nights he wanted no kids around. They both wanted the time to truly enjoy each other.

Aaron had also arranged it so that he had a half day at the yard on Friday, meaning they could start their weekend relatively early. Even so, he still got a bit caught up and was slightly late when he got home, to find Robert running them a bath with all his expensive bubble baths that Aaron scoffed at but secretly enjoyed using. Robert had also brought a bottle of champagne up to the bathroom and a few beers for Aaron as he didn’t like champagne.

“Hi,” Aaron said, his eyes soft as they landed on Robert. It was insane how good Robert looked with his white shirt sleeves rolled up. Robert smiled, kissed him, then handed him a beer. 

“Happy anniversary,” Robert said quietly.

“You’ve turned your phone off, right?”

“Yeah,” Robert agreed. Aaron switched his own off and they both quickly got undressed, sinking into the hot bath. Aaron hadn’t been happy at the time with how much Robert had spent on their bathroom, with their massive oversized tub, but now? Yeah, it was a good investment. “How was work?”

“Fine,” Aaron said. “No one was giving me any trouble. How was Seb when you dropped him off?”

“He was good,” Robert said. Sometimes it was difficult to persuade Seb to spend time with his mum, but not today. Today he’d played ball. “He asked if you’d be the one to pick him up on Sunday.”

“Yeah, of course I will,” Aaron said. He groaned as Robert slowly started massaging his feet. “God, you’re good at that,” Aaron said, closing his eyes and relaxing under Robert’s firm touch. He took a swig of beer before putting the bottle on the floor and moving so he was almost looming over Robert, dropping a brief kiss on his mouth. Robert smirked, waiting for Aaron to move. He did, slowly stroking Robert’s cock hard. Robert reached around and pushed two fingers inside Aaron, opening him up at the same leisurely unrushed pace. They knew the rhythms of each others bodies too well.

Aaron moved up, pushing himself onto Robert, both of them groaning at the sensation. Aaron stayed still, breathing heavily as Robert slowly rocked his hips. “Fuck…” Aaron swore under his breath, directly in Robert’s ear. That was far hotter than it should have been. “Let me be in charge.”

Robert nodded, his hands sliding up Aaron’s back, slick with water and soap. Aaron kissed the freckles on Robert’s neck and collarbone, the places closest in reach as he slowly pushed up and down on Robert’s cock.

Aaron had one hand tangled tight in Robert's hair for balance as he slowly rode him. From past experience, if they went too fast all the water in the bath would end up on the floor, which was fine when it was a hotel, not so much in their own house.

"You feel so good," Robert murmured as Aaron set a slow rhythm, making Robert throb with need. "We should do this more often."

"We do this..." Aaron tensed around Robert, making him gasp. "...Most days."

"I meant... have the house to ourselves," Robert said, hands slipping through the water and onto Aaron's hips. "Not a fumbled quickie over my desk."

"Mm," Aaron said, his hand stroking Roberts wet chest. "It's good, this."

Robert's hands started gripping onto Aaron's shoulders rather tightly, his panting getting louder. "Getting to you, am I?" Aaron asked, very smug.

"Can you speed up a bit?" Robert said, strained. It wasn't quite a fast enough rhythm for him to come and it was frustrating.

"Nah," Aaron said like he was completely unaffected, though Robert was sure some of the glistening on his chest was sweat rather than water from the bath. "I like keeping you like this. On the edge and desperate. Knowing I'm the only one who ever sees you like this."

"God, Aaron..." Robert's head hit the bathtub with a quiet thud as he closed his eyes, every sensation focused on his cock. Fuck, no one had ever made him feel like this. He jerked as he felt Aaron's finger push inside him, hand reached underneath through the water and their entwined bodies.

"Are you still with me?"

"Barely," Robert said. "Don't stop." Aaron leaned forward and bit the sensitive spot on Robert's neck which made him whine loudly. Aaron laughed, before shifting Robert in the water slightly to get two fingers inside him. The angle was awkward, but Robert panted and whined at the sensation, the way Aaron’s fingers found his prostate and started playing with him.

“Mm, maybe we should have used the plug you like before we started,” Aaron suggested. 

“Next time,” Robert said. “Come on, Aaron! I need to come.”

“I know,” Aaron said. Robert reached forward, stroking Aaron off, needing to do something and Aaron hissed through his teeth. Robert went lower, squeezing Aaron’s balls with just the right pressure he liked and Aaron swore. “God, you’re good.”

“Yeah…” Robert said lowly, strained. Things were starting to blur, lost in the rhythm of fingers and mouths and hands, the water slapping against the side of the tub, fingernails digging into shoulders, acres of wet kissable skin.

“I can’t hold out,” Aaron said, his curls wet from sweat. Robert thrust inside Aaron hard, gripping his waist as he came, moaning and whining with it. Aaron followed barely a few seconds later, the release exquisite. Aaron pulled off Robert, very over sensitive but still draped over him, breathing heavily. By the time he could think clearly again, Robert had picked up his glass of champagne and looked decidedly smug.

“We’re going to need a shower after that,” Aaron said.

“We didn’t have a bath to get clean,” Robert pointed out. Which was… fair. “Happy anniversary.”

“Yeah,” Aaron said, smiling at him. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
